


Connor's new update

by A_R



Series: Detroit: Become Human One shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Poor Connor, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pranks, Some Humor, android hate, i put a warning just in case someone gets triggered ig, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R/pseuds/A_R
Summary: Connor gets injured on a case so he goes to Jericho, only to come back with his fixed injury and a new update that North thought would be fun to include. Connor's update is confusing, especially when people laugh at it and he starts doing things he normally wouldn't.





	Connor's new update

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to make, I had to constantly watch my little cousins. They're annoying little shits, but hey, that's life lmao. I hope you like this chapter! Happy reading!

"Lieutenant!" Hank jumps when Connor runs up to him and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Hank looks around the precinct and finds many eyes directed towards them. Hank shakes Connor's arms off once a snicker comes from Gavin's direction.

"Why don't you two get a room already. Just looking at you guys makes me sick," Hank glares at Gavin and flicks him the bird, then turns to an embarrassed Connor.

Then it hits Hank, Connor isn't in his usual outfit, "Did you finally get rid of that suit?" He asks the brown haired android.

"Yes, I finally decided it would be best for me to wear new clothing. The others at Jericho gave me this," the younger male replies happily.

Hank nods, opening his mouth again, "How's your leg? Did they fix it up good? I can't have you hopping around on one leg."

"I'm fine lieutenant, Jericho did a wonderful job at repairing my injury, plus North gave me an update that I can use for our investigations. The update has proven useful since it has upped my senses. But I'm a bit confused, she told me to wear this big jacket and beanie so I couldn't look at my update, that is until I show you.

"But, it turns out that the others didn't know about my update until Josh and Simon walked in on me testing it out. They seemed a bit shocked. North joked with them to relieve some of their shock and said that with my update I could work in the K-9 unit, although I don't plan on transferring to that unit, I suppose it wouldn't be that bad to pet a few dogs." Connor's eyes twinkle as he thinks of the many dogs he could pet.

Hank stares at Connor in confusion as his eyes drift to the beanie on top of his head. Hank reaches up and pulls it off in one swift movement.

Hank gasps in shock as he's confronted by two brown, pointed dog ears on top of Connor's head. Connor tilts his head to the side, slightly confused by Hank's reaction.

"What seems to be the matter lieutenant?" Connor questions the older man as he takes off his coat. Once the coat is off he feels something odd flutter at his lower back. Connor cranes his neck trying to get a view of what had touched him. He sees a bit of brown fluff but as soon as he sees it, it's gone.

Connor turns his whole body around frantically. He turns and turns trying to grab at the brown fluff that seemed to escape him with every turn. Connor staggers to a stop when he hears laughing echo through the whole precinct. He sways as his brown ears pin down to his head in shame.

Connor looks around the bullpen and watches in embarrassment as the officers, that saw him, laugh. He then turns to Hank only to find him chuckling at him as well. Connor lowers his head and swiftly grabs his jacket and beanie. He speeds to the front entrance putting the clothing in place, he doesn't hear Hank's protests as he focuses on keeping his tears in his eyes. 

The wind blew past Connor as he ran away from the building. He didn't know why he did that, neither did he know why his emotions were feeling this way. He never wanted to display such an act in front of his coworkers. Everything was messing up now that he had this new update.

Was this karma for saying that androids were just machines with no emotions, that could never become human? If it was, didn't karma know that he didn't think that anymore? He was just being lead around like a puppet on strings. That was until Markus cut him free from them and taught him how to stand for himself. No, everything besides this update is an illogical reason to why he acted like that. That had to be it, but how?

He had to see what this update was.

Connor wipes the tears from his eyes and slows his pace to a fast jog. He rounds a corner into a small alleyway and stops abruptly. His nose twitches and a smell soon flows toward him. Taking a small sniff, he registers the smell as smoke from a fire. It didn't seem like a big fire. In fact, it could just be a small fire the homeless use to get warm. Connor turns to go the other way but stops once again when he feels the things on his head move.

Connor takes his beanie off and touches the new parts from the update. They were fluffy. What kind of parts were these? A quick scan indicates them as canine ears and the thing on his lower back as a tail, Connor scowls.

Connor is soon broken out of his thoughts as his heightened senses pick up a small shuffling sound. He feels the parts on his head perk up. Connor turns back towards the alleyway and cautiously walks towards the shuffling. As he walks further, the sounds get louder, as well as the smell of fire.

Connor's eyes widen as he hears a muffled cry. The smell of burning plastic soon follows, hitting his nostrils. He dashes towards the sound. Another mangled cry hammers through his head.

Turning another corner, Connor is confronted with a gruesome scene. A man towering over a restrained android, burning them with a piece of flaming wood.

"DPD, freeze! You're under arrest for the assault of a fellow citizen," Connor yells. The man turns to Connor in shock. He drops the handmade torch and tries to run. The man doesn't get too far when Connor tackles him to the ground. The man fights back and hits Connor in the face and then the stomach. Connor stops and crumples into himself, as he feels pain expand throughout his whole body.

Connor feels his core ache. It throbs in pain as his stomach is faced with another blow this time with more force. Connor yells out as the man tosses him aside and kicks him, once again in his core.

Connor curls into a small ball and groans as he tries to protect his stomach from another impact. He feels the man stop beating him and a muffled voice rings through his hearing. Connor uncurls and staggers to his feet, his vision not helping him keep balance with all the error and warning signs.

Connor wipes at the blue blood flowing from his nose and turns to the man, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Why did he stop attacking? Why would he suddenly stop and raise his arms? Connor turns his head to look behind him. Standing there with a gun in his hand was Hank, the gun pointed to his attacker. He turns back to the attacker.

Suddenly, Connor's new ears flatten down to his head and he... snarls? What was that sound? Surely it wasn't him, was it?

Connor ignores the pain in his core and lands a swift punch to the man's stomach. The man grunts as he falls to his knees and Connor quickly handcuffs him. Connor looks back to Hank and feels his tail wag under his jacket. Connor lets out a small whine and his arm wraps around his body.

Connor stumbles to the other android, leaving Hank with the man. Connor unties the android and jumps in surprise when she clings onto him. Slowly he calms her down and she notices the strange but cute dog ears on his head. She reaches up and rubs them earning a whimper of approval from Connor. She laughs and pats his head as Hank looks at them strangely.

"I don’t get paid enough for this shit," Hank huffs as he watches Connor twitch his leg like a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments below, it'll mean a lot to me! Also comment some requests if you would like for me to write them. Thanks again!


End file.
